<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nonstop Ambition by FanaticKay, starryknightskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499545">Nonstop Ambition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticKay/pseuds/FanaticKay'>FanaticKay</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies'>starryknightskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Trans Virgil, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, because plot reasons, its not really apparent until the end, onesided analogical, onesided roman x remy, so expect talk of war and stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticKay/pseuds/FanaticKay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New York was a place of new beginnings, especially to Roman Hamilton. After growing up with nothing, he found himself surrounded by new friends, new opportunities, and potential new love. He fought passionately for what he believed in, and found himself rising up and making something of himself. But enemies lurk around the corner and he's faith in others may just end badly for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Original Character(s), Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hamilton au! I've been kinda obsessed with the musical lately, so why not make an au about it? With the help of my wonderful, talented, incredible friend ofc &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman took a breath, entering the bustling pub. His eyes scanned among the people, laughing and chatting in the low-light setting. He had heard through the grapevine that the man usually spent his Friday nights here. A smile graced his lips, spotting his target. Black hair? Check. Square glasses? Check. Sharp features? Check. Looks rich? Double-check. </p><p>He squared his shoulders, walking with a purpose towards him. Once close enough to be heard, he cleared his throat to capture the other’s attention. “Excuse me, would you happen to be Logan Burr?”</p><p>Logan let out a small hum of affirmation, his eyes flicking over Roman’s appearance. “May I help you...?” he trailed off, clearly searching for a name.</p><p>“Roman, Roman Hamilton, sir. I just moved to New York from the Caribbean,” he smiled as Logan shook his hand, sitting at the barstool next to him. “I’ve been studying at Princeton and I’ve been hearing your name a lot. You’re a bit of a legend. They say you graduated in two years.”</p><p>“That would be correct,” the alum nodded with a hint of a smile. </p><p>“That’s absolutely incredible! I would be honored to follow your footsteps, See, I want to join the revolution. My classmates think I’m insane, which- which I’m not! I was hoping you could impart some wisdom to me on how you managed to graduate so quickly,” The immigrant’s deep brown eyes shone with hope as he eagerly awaited an answer.</p><p>Logan’s expression fell, his whole demeanor becoming stoic. He didn’t spare Roman a glance, the pint in front of him appearing much more interesting. After a count of two, he answered. “It was my parents’ dying wish… upholding their legacy and the family name.” His knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping the handle of his drink. </p><p>Roman’s gaze softened with empathy. “You’re an orphan.” </p><p>“I don’t see why that should change anything,” despite everything, his voice remained even and monotonous, but Roman took that as a sign of him hiding his true feelings. </p><p>He shook his head. “It doesn’t! That came out wrong, apologies. I’m an orphan, too. My mother passed away when I was twelve. People often mistake us as weak and helpless without parents, but damn, we’re so much more than that. I wish we could prove that to anyone, hell, if there was a war I’d be the first to sign up and show the world what I’m made of,” Roman claimed brazenly. </p><p>A light chuckle brought him out of his passionate reverie. “Can I buy you a drink? Perhaps offer some advice?” </p><p>“Please and thank you,” Roman nodded, watching the bartender pour his pint. </p><p>Logan took a meaningful drink of his beer. “Talk less. Smile more.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Roman looked puzzled. </p><p>“It’s easier for some to speak their minds, have their words heard by the masses. Easy and foolish,” Logan gestured with his free hand as he spoke. “If one talks too much, enemies come flocking behind you. Confrontations are meaningless endeavors as well. You get farther in life, in power, when you sit quietly and smile.”</p><p>He sighed, trying to piece together what Logan was saying. “So, what? You just stay silent and agree with everyone?”</p><p>“Not agree, but you don’t disagree either. You’re simply being polite and not causing an upset. People like you, and it’s easier to build a solid, respectable reputation. Those who talk too much are often found dead not long after. And you’re no good to anyone if you’re not around.” With that, he finished his drink, handing the bartender some money. Logan started to get up to bid farewell to his newest acquaintance but was interrupted by two joyful shouts and an arm around his shoulder. </p><p>“Well, well, if it isn’t Logan Burr!” One smiled, his arm squeezing the other’s shoulders in a side hug. His French accent wasn’t hard to miss, but his English was decent. He was tall with broad shoulders, his long hair pulled back into a bun. </p><p>“How are you, sir?” The calmer of the two smiled kindly, though there was a hint of mischief behind her eyes as well. </p><p>Logan sighed. “I am fine, thank you. Though, I was just taking my leav-”</p><p>“Nonsense! Please, join us. You can’t leave when the fun has just arrived,” the girl insisted. </p><p>“Veronica is right!” The Frenchman added on. “And you can bring your friend, too!”</p><p>Roman smiled at that word, ‘friend’. It sparked a pleasant, warm feeling in his chest. He never had friends before, most of his childhood taken up with trying to make a living. Countless hours spent cursing his father for leaving them as he had to resort to pick-pocketing for necessities. At age twelve, when he was sure he was going to die by his mother’s side, he had no one else to depend on. With his cousin committing suicide a year later, Roman was sure he broke everything he touched. But still, he persevered. Now, he was living in New York, finishing his education and making a new beginning. </p><p>He felt himself being led to a table by the unnamed man along with Logan. He sat down, Logan on his right and the girl, Veronica, to his left. After a short discussion about getting drinks, Logan conceded in buying a round for the table. While he was gone, his friends gave their attention to Roman, introducing themselves. </p><p>“I’m Veronica Laurens, and this here is Remus de Lafayette,” Remus smiled as his girlfriend (?) greeted him. “You are?”</p><p>“Roman Hamilton. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”</p><p>They fell into an easy conversation as if they had known each other their whole lives. Roman felt the click almost immediately. He learned Veronica and Remus were, in fact, *not* dating, though he found it hard to believe with how they both were fighting blushes at the question. The two were also revolutionaries, wanting to bring change to the world, free the colonies from King George’s reign. They had their own personal goals with how freeing America would change the world for the better. </p><p>“The monarchies need to, oh how you say,” Remus searched for the right words, “fuck on?”</p><p>Roman snorted and Veronica was unable to control her laughter. “It’s *off*, Remus. Fuck *off*.”</p><p>He waved off her suggestion, “You understand what I’m saying. Their only concern is how much land they own and how much power they have.”</p><p>“Royalty is a huge issue, but what about the slaves? They need to be freed as well, they’re people too! Just because they have a different skin tone doesn’t make them inferior to us.”</p><p>Roman hummed, “War is fast approaching, but once we’re free there needs to be order. We have no financial plans for the nation, and without those, there won’t be a nation to run.”</p><p>Veronica and Remus made various statements of agreement. Logan, however, seemed slightly agitated. “Lower your voices, you’re making yourselves targets. I agree with what you’re saying, but we could go about this conversation more tactfully, and quietly.”</p><p>“C’mon, Logan, everyone is talking about the revolution in one way or another nowadays. No one is going to pay us any mind,” Veronica assured him. “Everyone here is drunk anyway, they probably won’t even remember us being here.”</p><p>Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before giving in. Sensing his urge to move on from the topic, Roman decided to tie it all up. </p><p>“To the revolution?” Roman asked, raising his glass. </p><p>“To the revolution,” the other three chorused, also raising their pints and then taking a drink. </p><p>The conversation died down again, becoming more light-hearted. Laughs and quips were passed around. Roman sat back, letting himself observe for a few moments. He thinks he can get used to this whole ‘friends’ thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Introducing the Schuyler Brothers: Remy, Virgil and Patton<br/>Feedback is greatly appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm summer sun shone down, the sky dotted with fluffy clouds and making it the perfect weather for people to go out and run their errands, visit with friends, or gather in the square downtown to gossip about the upcoming war. Horse drawn carriage traversed up and down the streets and normally no one would pay them any mind, but as one came to a stop, people turned to watch. The carriage was polished and seemed to shine in the sun, an emblem on the back with an S meant it could only be the Schuylers. Phillip Schuyler was a man who was loaded with cash and his three children were always the talk of the town so everyone was eager for a look.</p><p>Remy, the oldest of the three, was the first to step out of the carriage. His dark hair cropped short with a carefully crafted look to make it look like he’d just rolled out of bed, blue eyes, and charming smile had many a man and woman tripping over themselves to talk to him. A pair of thin-framed glasses were perched on his nose and his clothes were a stylish combination of dark colors. An easy-going grin stretched across his face at the passing people and he stepped to the side to let the others out. </p><p>Patton hopped out next, a spring in his step and a large grin on his freckled face. He was the youngest of the three, not quite in his teen years yet, with thick-rimmed glasses on his nose. His blue eyes sparkled as he took in the nearest shops by them, eager to begin exploring. His curly blonde hair was past his shoulders and he quickly pulled back into a ponytail to try and keep the curls contained. A few escaped still despite his efforts. His clothes were brighter, more vibrant, with a man’s top and jacket combo, a flowing skirt to finish off the look. Some people gave him odd looks, but he was used to it and it was easy to ignore.</p><p>The Schuyler’s were never ones to bend to social norms, nor would they bend to gossip or rumors. This is the most obvious as the last brother stepped out of the carriage, just a couple months shy of turning eighteen. Long dark hair that trailed down to his waist, mismatched eyes with right eye blue and left eye green, a dark purple dress flowing around his legs as the door to the carriage shut behind him. Virgil, a bright and optimistic young man, was unfortunate to be born in the wrong body at a time where fixing it wasn’t an option. He wasn’t going to let it bring him down though, nor would he let it damper his love of skirts and dresses to stop wearing them. He can easily deal with the looks and whispers as long as people acknowledge the fact that he's a man. That’s all that mattered to him. </p><p>“Daddy said to be home by sundown.” Patton reminded as the three started off down the street. He turned to give the carriage driver a little wave goodbye, knowing he’d be waiting for them to return at the designated time. </p><p>“Daddy doesn’t need to know.” Remy shrugged, flashing a grin and a wink at a group of girls, lifting his head higher at the sound of their giggles. He wasn’t much interested in girls, but a little flirting never hurt anyone and it made them feel good, so there really was no harm.</p><p>Patton’s gaze flickered to a sign that said they were going into what their father referred to as ‘the bad part of town’. “Daddy said not to go downtown…”</p><p>“You’re free to go wait in the carriage, or head back home.” Virgil gave playful smile, grabbing his hand and swinging it between them, knowing he wasn’t going to go anywhere.</p><p>Remy was walking ahead of them, and he stopped, spinning around to face his brothers with a sweep of his arm. “Look around! The revolution’s happening in New York!” He could hear people talking about it from all sides, some for it, some against, and he was so eager to learn more about it.</p><p>They started walking again, Remy and Virgil, chatting quietly and both looking around curiously. Patton gently retrieved his hand from his brother’s hold to wring his hands together nervously. Even though he tried to stay optimistic, but all this talk of war and fighting made a ball of uncertainty twist in his stomach. “It’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war.”</p><p>“People shouting in the square!” Virgil came to a stop on one of the walkways overlooking the downtown square where a crowd had gathered. He wondered if they could find their way down there to better hear what was going on.</p><p>Patton wrung his hands together nervously, glancing down at how large the crowd was. So many people shouting for war left an uneasy feeling in his chest. He never did like fighting, and a small part of him was glad to be so young so he wouldn’t have to fight. “It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore.” </p><p>Remy threw an arm over Patton’s shoulder, gently leading him away as they continued on again. “There’s new ideas in the air! It’s exciting, isn’t it?” Virgil made a sound of agreement and Patton reluctantly agreed as well, small hand swinging out to link with his brother again as they walked. The plan was to eventually wander down to the square to hear up close the ideas from the revolutionists, but they rarely come to this part of town and they popped in and out of various shops along the street.<br/>
-<br/>
There was nothing like summer in the city, people in a rush next to people looking pretty. Logan liked to stroll downtown and people watch, the various types of people mingling was rather fascinating to watch. What was the most interesting to watch when people from high society come down to look around, and Logan spotted someone he’s had several run-ins with in the past. He made his way over to the figure leaning against the wall by a shop selling scarves, idly watching the people walking past.</p><p>“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Remy Schuyler.” Logan greeted, the corner of his mouth tugging up when Remy looked at him. “What brings someone like you downtown? Searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?” </p><p>His tone was flirty but there was an underline of condescension that he always seemed to carry with him, and Remy rolled his eyes. “Burr you disgust me.”</p><p>“Oh, so you discuss me.” Logan pressed a hand to his own chest, leaning forward ever so slightly. “I’m a trust fund baby, you can trust me.”</p><p>Remy rolled his eyes again, looking like he wanted nothing more than to walk away without another word, but with his brothers in the store looking around, kept him rooted to the spot. He’d never walk away without telling them. He crossed his arms, looking over Logan’s shoulder, not wanting to look at him directly. “I’d literally rather do anything else.” His gaze flickered in towards the shop window, trying to will Virgil and Patton to hurry up so they could leave.</p><p>Logan pressed a hand to his chest, a look of faux hurt on his face. “You wound me. Here I thought we had something between us.”</p><p>Remy huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “You thought wrong.” Patton chose that moment to pop out of the store and Remy felt relief twist through him that he wasn’t alone with Logan anymore. “We almost ready to go?”</p><p>Patton nodded, a small bag in his hand containing his purchase. “Virgil’s finishing up now.” He turned to look at Logan curiously, but before he could say anything, Virgil was stepping out of the store, stumbling into Logan in his rush.</p><p>“Oh sorry!” Virgil quickly apologized, hands fluttering over Logan, straightening out his tie before turning to his brothers. “The lovely lady inside said there’s about to be a big rally in the square. We need to go now so we can get close to the stage.”  </p><p>Remy was glad for the chance to leave and he grabbed hold of Virgil and Patton’s free hands and started off without looking back. None of them did. If they had, they’d have seen the dazed look on Logan’s face as he watched them walk away, gaze locked on Virgil’s retreating form, and looking like he’d been struck by cupids arrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>follow me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies and kay @ fantastic-kay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman has always dreamed of rising through the ranks and making something of himself. However, after stealing British cannons in Battery Park, he's called to a meeting with the General and begins to have some doubts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Introducing Emile!<br/>We hope you enjoy! And feedback is greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman could recall his childhood days in poverty like it was yesterday. He spent hours upon hours reading books, dreaming up scenarios of being a part of something bigger than himself. He yearned to make his legacy, something loud that wouldn’t leave his name forgotten. He was more than willing to die in the name of sacrifice, but he was also prepared to work hard, climbing his way through the ranks until he reached the top. Ever since he moved to New York, his ambition only grew. That’s exactly how he found himself where he was now, a war trodden Battery Park. </p>
<p>Veronica and Remus were by his side, each holding their own respective muskets, firing and trying to hold their ground. There were casualties all around them, littering the field, fallen soldiers that were sure to be commemorated for their service and valor. </p>
<p>There were repeated booms from cannons, Roman could hear the clamoring of soldiers to his left before the vibrations from the contact of the cannonballs shook his core. He grunted in frustration, backing up a few steps. </p>
<p>“We’ll never win like this,” he called out to Veronica, firing another shot from his musket before expertly loading it again. </p>
<p>“I know! But what can we do?” She asked over the fray, not taking her eyes off of their enemies. </p>
<p>Remus grunted from the other side of him. “They have the better weapons, mon ami. Our muskets are nothing compared to their cannons.”</p>
<p>“That’s it!” He exclaimed, slowly backing into safer territory. His friends, though confused, followed suit, all three of them relaxing slightly. </p>
<p>“What’s it?” Veronica inquired, wiping sweat from her brow. </p>
<p>“Their weaponry, it gives them a huge advantage. We have to even out the playing field,” he points out, gesticulating wildly with a free hand. </p>
<p>Remus nodded along, “How will we do that?” </p>
<p>A wicked grin spread across Roman’s face as he quirked an eyebrow. “Let’s steal their cannons.” </p>
<p>They spent the evening planning, calculating the location of all twenty-four cannons in enemy territory and divvied up the troop into small groups. As night fell, they began to execute their plan. </p>
<p>The British had retreated to their ships in the harbor, the silence seemed deafening, all consuming after hearing the firing of weapons all day. The cool air nipped at their exposed skin, the moon being their only source of light to guide them. </p>
<p>Roman took up the rear, his musket at the ready. His friends were somewhere up ahead. A hundred soldiers snuck out to try to grab destiny by the horns. The quiet of the night was killed with the firing of firearms from the harbor. </p>
<p>He let out a series of curses, the British had been tipped off about the excursion. He didn’t have time to ponder the potential spies amongst his troops as he rushed forward, firing his own weapon. Several cannons had already crossed territories, making their way into the city for safe-keeping, but there were still many more to go. </p>
<p>In front of him, Roman could see Remus struggling with a cannon. “Lafayette!” He called out, running towards him. He pressed his gun against Remus. “I’ll take this, we need you on the frontline. Go!” </p>
<p>Remus nodded once, taking the weapon and rushing forward, firing like a madman at any redcoat he saw. </p>
<p>Grunting, Roman began his work, lugging the cannon towards the city. The work was strenuous, tedious even. Bullets whistled past him and he heard bodies thud against the ground, but he tried to tune it all out. The only thing on his mind was completing his objective.</p>
<p>He managed to pull it all the way into City Hall Park, only slightly out of breath. He pushed his stray hair back, out of his face. He looked over the amount of artillery weapons they had managed to get. There were at least fifteen cannons in total, not including some of the ones he had passed on the way. Roman waved away his thoughts, clearing his head before heading back towards the fray. </p>
<p>He practically ran into Remus, so focused on reaching the battlefield to fully comprehend his surroundings. </p>
<p>“Careful there, tomcat,” Remus said, grabbing his arm. </p>
<p>Roman broke out into a grin, eyes searching over his friend. “Where’s my gun?”</p>
<p>Remus looked as close to apologetic as he possibly could. “I had to leave it on the field when I was retreating.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s fine, I’ll get it,” Roman clasped his shoulder before casually walking into the field, paying no mind to the battle around him. He dodged a few stray bullets before he found his gun, scooping it up into his arms, as if it were his child. </p>
<p>By the time he had returned to the Frenchman’s side, Veronica had joined him. She looked at Roman incredulously. “If Logan were here, he’d berate the hell out of you.”</p>
<p>Roman smirked. “Well, it’s a good thing he isn’t here, then.” </p>
<p>The three walked back to City Park Hall, eager to see how well the raid went. They were pleased to find they had stolen twenty-one out of the twenty-four cannons. Roman was glowing, glad his plan had been executed so perfectly, despite the obstacles that came in their way. He knows he owed it all to his fellow comrades, but he was proud of himself, seeing it as one step closer to reaching his goal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>General Emile Washington was objectively the most powerful man in America. People of all statuses rushed to please him, falling at his feet or trying to become acquaintances, just to rise to fame and power. So naturally, when informed that the General wished to see him, Roman was restless with nervous energy. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves as he willed his feet to move him forward through the hallway.  </p>
<p>The office door was already ajar when he reached the end of the corridor. He hesitantly knocked on the doorframe as he stepped a couple of feet inside. “Your Excellency, you wanted to see me?” </p>
<p>“Ah, Hamilton, come in,” the General smiled politely at him, gesturing towards the other man in the room Roman had failed to notice earlier. “Have you met Burr?”</p>
<p>Logan’s eyes met his and he couldn’t help but smile, walking to stand next to his first ever friend, their shoulders brushing momentarily. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“We keep meeting,” Logan supplied, sharing a knowing glance with him before clearing his throat to turn back towards General Washington. “As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out.”</p>
<p>“Burr?” </p>
<p>Logan practically snapped to attention, ready to soak up any word the General spoke. Roman only had the honor of seeing such an expression a few times. Logan hadn’t been very expressive since Roman had met him, however, he could still see the hope and light behind the usually stoic man’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Close the door on your way out,” Washington gave him a curt smile, dismissing him. </p>
<p>Roman felt Logan tense next to him. The light in his eyes had immediately diminished, but he kept his everlasting nonchalant facade. He swiftly left the room, closing the door with a quiet thud. Roman felt his own anxiety spike, scared for whatever fate the General would place on his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Please, have a seat,” the older man gestured to the chair across from his desk. </p>
<p>Roman all but scrambled to sit down, waiting with bated breath to hear what the General had in store for him. The silence between them stretched for what seemed like eons. He did his best to not squirm in place, though with the studying gaze the other man was giving him, the task was becoming increasingly difficult. Roman wished no disrespect on General Washington. He didn’t, necessarily, want to speak out of turn, but he found he couldn’t help himself. </p>
<p>“Have I done something wrong, sir?”</p>
<p>The General seemed to find the question amusing, shaking his head as he sat in his own chair across from Roman. “No, you haven’t.” He rummaged with some papers, putting them to the side as he continued to speak. “Your reputation precedes you, Hamilton. I heard of your plan in Battery Park, to steal British cannons. It was a clever strategy, the results were incredible.”</p>
<p>Roman beamed at the praise. “Thank you, sir.”</p>
<p>“I also heard, after that, Nathaniel Greene wanted to hire you, the position of aide-de-camp if I’m not mistaken, but you denied.” Washington said. “How come?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t come to America to be a secretary,” Roman scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He recalled politely declining Greene’s offer, he would be damned if he spent the war behind some desk instead of being on the battlefield. </p>
<p>Washington gave him a once over, “Now, why are you upset?”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” he stubbornly denied, trying to cover up his pout. </p>
<p>“It’s alright,” the General assured him with a small smile. “You have drive, a determination that rivals most young men I’ve met. You yearn for being on the frontlines. You remind me of myself, when I was younger, dreaming for the day you would sacrifice yourself for the greater good… not knowing you would be taking the easy way out.”</p>
<p>Roman shifted uncomfortably in his seat, waiting for him to continue.</p>
<p>“Everyday we get closer and closer to defeat. We lack the people, the weapons, the supplies that are needed, and I’m working with a third of what our Congress has promised. I’ll be honest, I’m wearing thin, I can’t possibly succeed doing all of these duties myself. I require assistance, someone like you to share the burden of my tasks,” Washington looked to him, the question present in his eyes. “So…?”</p>
<p>Roman’s mind stuttered at the offer. His eyes widened as he tried to process what the General had said. It was an opportunity of a lifetime, one that had come knocking at his door. Working next to General Emile Washington himself, most could only dream. He could not throw away this shot. </p>
<p>“Yes,” he breathed out. “Yes, sir, I’d be honored.”</p>
<p>“Son, this will be no easy task,” Washington warned. “Britain has the upperhand, in every way possible.”</p>
<p>Roman shook his head, determined. “We can take it back, use the element of surprise in our favor, send soldiers undercover, people we can trust to give us valuable intel. I’ll write to Congress, get our weapons and supplies.” He gestured with his hand as he spoke, barely stopping to catch his breath. “We’ll also need more help. I have a couple of friends, Veronica Laurens and Remus de Lafayette, they’re both extremely skilled at what they do. They can help bring us to victory, to our new nation.” </p>
<p>His mind was racing, formulating plans and strategies, planning his letters to the government. He looked up, grinning confidently at Washington. “You won’t regret this, sir,” Roman promised. </p>
<p>“No,” the General smiled. “I don’t think I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come chat with me on my tumblr @ starry-knight-skies or go follow Kay @ fanatic-kay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan and Roman meet Virgil</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Winter's Ball! I hope you all enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night, snow falling gently as Logan tapped his fingers against his crossed arms. It was Roman’s idea to head to the celebratory ball together, and they were waiting for the fourth member of their group to join them.  Remus and Roman were passing the time by gently shoving each other with grins on their face, but Logan wasn’t interested in joining in on their nonsense. All he wanted to do was get to the party and hopefully catch sight of those mismatched eyes that had nearly consumed his thoughts since he first saw them.</p>
<p>“Damn Lafayette. I didn’t know you even owned a suit.” Veronica’s voice sounded from behind them and Logan turned, ready to start walking, glad to not be waiting in the cold for much longer.</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye, he watched Remus turn with his normal cocky grin on his face. “Well you know, I have to look nice to represent my…” His voice trailed off for a second and Roman had to elbow him. “... country.” </p>
<p>Logan tuned them out, his focus shifting as they started walking. Soon, he will get the chance to talk to the one he wanted. Soon, he’d be able to be close and be able to charm and sweep the beauty off their feet. He just had to get there and hunt them down. He could see the place was filling up quickly as they approached the large hall, people outside and heading in talking excitedly.</p>
<p>“Schuyler?” Remus’ voice broke through Logan’s focus and he started to hear more of what people were actually talking about. “Is that someone important?”</p>
<p>Of course that’s a name everyone was talking about. The family was a big topic of conversation, and everyone likes to talk and gossip about them. "Phillip Schuyler is a big funder for the war. His sons gather a lot of attention wherever they go." Logan explained, as they approached the stairs to head into the Ball. "Many have tried to win them over, because if you manage to snag one and marry them, you'll be set for life."</p>
<p>"Is it a matter of if Burr, or which one?" Roman gave an exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows as they stepped into the Hall. Logan rolled his eyes good-naturedly, nudging Roman to step away from him when he leaned in to close. He’d have to introduce him to Remy when he gets the chance. They’re both stubborn enough to work well together. </p>
<p>Once they stepped into the large room, they all split up. Logan scanned the crowd, easily overlooking everyone until he spotted who he was looking for on the far side of the room. Even from this distance, they were just as beautiful as he remembered. He let out a slow breath, smoothing a hand down his jacket to smooth out any wrinkles, before making his way over. </p>
<p>“I take it you’re not one for dancing.” Logan spoke up, watching the beauty jump slightly when he turned around. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, it’s okay!” Mismatched eyes regarded him carefully, as he shook his head, dark hair tumbling over his shoulders. “I’m sorry, have we met before?”</p>
<p>Logan gave the other a small, reassuring smile. “Very briefly I’m afraid. You bumped into me a couple months ago and I’m afraid I didn’t get a chance to catch your name.” </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before faint recognition seemed to filter past those eyes. “Oh! Right! I remember!” A delicate hand lifted up to brush hair back behind an equally delicate ear. “Virgil Schuyler. Pleasure.” He grabbed hold of the skirts of his dress, dipping down into a little courtesy. </p>
<p>“Logan Burr. The pleasure is mine.” Logan dipped into a bow, wanting to reach out to press a kiss to the back of Virgil’s hand, but knowing there would be time for it later. </p>
<p>“Sorry, by the way. For bumping into you like that. It was quite rude of me, to not be looking where I was going.”</p>
<p>Logan waved the apology off, finding himself quite smitten with the apologetic look on Virgil’s face. “No need to apologize, dear. But, if it is truly troubling you, then perhaps we can sit and have a chat over a drink?”</p>
<p>Virgil’s eyes flickered over the dancefloor for only a moment before settling back on Logan, giving him a little nod. “Sure. That sounds lovely, thank you.” </p>
<p>Logan gave another little bow before turning to head towards the bar to fetch the drinks, a spring in his step. This was going quite pleasantly, if you asked him. They’d sit, talk, have a couple of drinks. Then he would ask for permission to begin a courtship, which Virgil would surely agree. It was all falling together perfectly.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Virgil watched Logan walk away with a soft sigh, letting his eyes drift across the people dancing. This wasn’t his normal scene, too loud, too crowded, but with his father being as important as he was, he was expected to make an appearance at these sorts of events. He’d normally just stick to the walls and watch as Remy and Patton had fun. He could see them now, Remy had a grin on his face and was swinging around with a rather handsome soldier nearby. Patton was seated at one of the tables, laughing at a story that was being told. It was always nice to see them having a good time.</p>
<p>He let his eyes drift lazily across the crowd as he waited for Logan to return, his gaze settling on a figure by the bar. A familiar figure, one he’s only seen once that left his heart racing and face heating up slightly. He remembered the day clearly, had thought and dreamed about it often. The rally he and his brothers had gone to over the summer…</p>
<p>The day was hot, the sky clear. There was an excitement in the air as Remy made his way to the stage, as Virgil and Patton trailed along behind him. Virgil could still remember standing in front of the crowd as Remy gave his speech about equality and what everyone can do to achieve it. He remembered their father showing up near the end, a disappointed look and a stern voice telling them it was time to head home. He remembered following behind his family, of him tripping, and being caught by a strong arm, and when he turned to thank the stranger for helping him, he found himself caught up in the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen. Before he could speak though, Patton was grabbing hold of his arm and ushering him away. He couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder for one last look before he rounded a corner. </p>
<p>He never thought he’d get the chance to see him again, to actually get the chance to talk to him and properly thank him for helping him earlier. But what to say to him? Does he just go up to him and start talking? No, that was definitely something he couldn’t do. He can’t do this, he should just run away.. No… no no. He could! Just… needed someone else to kind of gage the situation and see if this was going to go okay.</p>
<p>His eyes landed on Remy again, and he was moving before he could second-guess himself again. He waited for a lull in the music before reaching out to tap the soldier on the shoulder, nerves twisting in his stomach as both the soldier and Remy turned to look at him. “I’m sorry, but can I borrow my brother for a moment?”</p>
<p>The soldier gave him a friendly smile, stepping back with a small bow. “Of course. Take the time you need.”</p>
<p>Virgil gave a little curtsy in thanks before taking hold of Remy’s arm, leading him over to the edge of the dancefloor. He could see the concern on his brother’s face and he was quick to reassure him. “Nothing bad happened! I just… I need you to introduce me to someone.” He knew he’d never have the nerve to approach on his own. </p>
<p>One of Remy’s eyebrows rose and a playful grin tugged at his lips. “Oh really? And who was so special to have finally caught my brother’s eye?” </p>
<p>Virgil’s eyes flickered over to the bar where his handsome stranger was still standing. “Over there. By the bar.” </p>
<p>Remy turned to follow Virgil’s gaze, something flashing in his eyes for only a moment before he turned back to his brother. “Which soldier do you have your eye on?”</p>
<p>Virgil turned to look again, a small smile on his face. “Reddish hair, beautiful eyes. You can’t miss him.” The bar wasn’t crowded and only one matched the description, and he looked away quickly lest he be caught staring.</p>
<p>Remy’s eyes flickered over again, the corner of his mouth curling up. He reached a hand up to gently boop Virgil on the nose, grinning fully at the pout the action produced. “I’ll be right back with your handsome stranger.”</p>
<p>Anticipation twisted in Virgil’s stomach as he watched Remy walk away. Okay, okayokayokay. He could do this. He was going to introduce himself properly, they’ll talk, maybe dance and then he’ll see how it’s going before deciding where to go from there. It was going to be fine. Unless he stepped on his foot or spilled a drink on him. Okay, so no dancing. No drinking. Just talking then. He could do that. Unless he says something offensive and ruins the whole interaction. Oh no… oh no oh no oh no… </p>
<p>Virgil was twisting his fingers together nervously as he watched Remy talking to his stranger before taking the arm offered to him. He could do this, he reminded himself as he watched them approach, hands fluttering up to fix his hair before twisting together again. He could do this. He’s talked to plenty of people in his life. This will be fine. No more time to panic. They were here. Just start by introducing himself… Easy. </p>
<p>Remy gestured a hand towards him as they came to a stop in front of him and he quickly dipped into a courtesy. “Roman Hamilton, this is -”</p>
<p>Virgil cut him off in his nervousness. “Virgil Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” </p>
<p>“Schuyler?” A curious glance towards Remy, who just smiled softly.</p>
<p>“My brother.”</p>
<p>Time seemed to stop for a second as Roman’s gaze flickered down a little in confusion at Virgil’s body and his heart almost stopped. He didn’t think he could take it if he was rejected because his body wasn’t what people were expecting. But Roman smiled at him and there was a warmth in his eyes that had all his fears and worries melting away.</p>
<p>“Thank you for all your service!” Did Virgil sound as breathless as he felt? He really hoped not. How embarrassing would that be?</p>
<p>“If it takes fighting in a war in order for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” Roman reached out to take his hand, bowing low as he pressed a kiss to the back of it and Virgil felt his whole face heat up.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to it.” Remy chimed in, giving a little wave as he walked away.</p>
<p>Roman held his arm out in offering, tilting his head towards the dance floor. “Shall we dance?” </p>
<p>Virgil smiled softly, taking the offered arm with a little nod. “I’d love to.” It was hard to be worried about stepping on toes when Roman was looking at him with such fondness in his eyes. He couldn’t help but laugh softly as he was spun around, warmth twisting in his chest with each passing moment. He’d lost track of time as they danced, could have been minutes or an hour, before Roman was leading him over to the bar, a hand on his back.</p>
<p>"Virgil, this is Remus Lafayette and Veronica Laurens. Two of my very best friends.” Roman gestured to the two sitting in front of them. “Veronica, Remus. This is Virgil Schuyler. Isn't he great?" Roman was practically glowing from the smile on his face.</p>
<p>Virgil watched as they exchanged a look, tensing up slightly. What if they didn’t like him? These are Roman’s friends, would he not want to spend time with him any more if they disapproved? But his fears were quickly quelled by the accepting look on their faces and he found himself relaxing.</p>
<p>"It's very nice to meet you." Veronica raised her nearly empty mug in greeting. </p>
<p>"You're almost too cute to be with someone like Roman." Remus commented, which earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs from Veronica and he glanced at her, catching a frown on her face before it disappeared.</p>
<p>"And what? I should be with someone like you?" Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Remus threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head. "Oh no, no! You misunderstand me! You're up here." He held his hand up about eye level. "Roman is down here." He moved the hand down to about his waist, grinning at Roman's indignant sputtering.</p>
<p>A soft smile tugged at Virgil's mouth as he looked over at Roman. "I think he's pretty great."</p>
<p>A smitten look crossed Roman's face as their eyes locked and Remus let it go on for a moment before clearing his throat. "Do you two need to get a room for some privacy?" he asked, giving an eyebrow wiggle.</p>
<p>"Why do we..." Virgil trailed off, realization crossing his face and a flush spreading rapidly. "oh..."</p>
<p>Roman cleared his throat, taking a small step away from Virgil but keeping his hand on his back. "No need for that!" he hissed to Remus, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Virgil, but Virgil found it to be rather endearing. </p>
<p>Roman huffed at his friend once more before leading Virgil back to another dance. The night was wearing on and there was only enough time for a couple more dances and Virgil was thrilled that they were spending the time together. It was almost magical, in a sense, and he could very happily stay like this for ages if he could.</p>
<p>But all too soon, the music faded and people were filtering out of the hall to start heading home. Roman stepped back, taking hold of Virgil’s hand and bringing it up to his lips for a gentle kiss, looking at him through his lashes. “I do hope you’ll allow me the honor of writing to you, my dear Virgil.”</p>
<p>Virgil smiled softly, a pleased flush on his face. “As long as you allow me the honor of writing to you too.” </p>
<p>Roman laughed softly, straightening up. “Nothing would make me happier.” He hesitated, just a moment, before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Virgil’s cheek, his own turning a faint red. “Until we meet again.”</p>
<p>Virgil smiled softly, lifting a hand to wave him off before the hand pressed to his cheek, his heart thumping pleasantly in his chest. He was idly aware as Patton and Remy stepped up to either side of him, and the three of them set off towards home.</p>
<p>“Have fun then?” Remy asked, a teasing tone in his voice.</p>
<p>Virgil just nodded slightly, giving his brother a happy look. “This one’s mine.” He could already see a future of happiness for him and Roman and he was eager to get home to start writing his first letter.</p>
<p>Patton reached out to grab his hand and their arms swung idly between them as he started talking about all the stories he’d heard over the course of the night. Remy fell in step behind them, growing quiet to listen as well, the snow still falling softly around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come chat with my on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies or kay @ fanatic-kay</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat with me on my tumblr @ starry-knight-skies or go follow Kay @ fanatic-kay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>